Should Have Known
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: The Faculty. My take on what could have happened. Starts after the drug test in Zeke's house and follows from there. Stokely plays a stronger role in the story and some characters may surprise you. They certainly surprised me. Updated recently.
1. Discoveries

**Should Have Known**

Title: Should Have Known

Spoilers: The Faculty Movie (Although this isn't canon)

Pairing: Stokely/Delilah

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am simply playing around with them for a little while. Fun not profit!

* * *

_"Should've known that crazy bitch was one of them"._

Her own statement echoed through Stokely's head. She couldn't stop replaying the chain of events that had been happening the passed few day's. Particularly the one's she least expected she would be replaying.

The object of her affections. Stan. He hadn't even noticed her before. She had more than noticed him. Followed his games. Every one. She didn't particularly care about the high school football teams position in their little mundane league. She didn't really care about them winning or losing. What she thought she cared about was Stan. Turns out the only person on her mind, the only person that she cared about...Was the one she least expected. And the one who wasn't here.

* * *

Now she waited, in Zeke's basement with the rest of the group. Waited. They were sitting duck's. But pointing out the obvious at this point wouldn't do anyone any good. She had her suspicions. But she didn't think that Delilah was the alien among them.

Sure, she had joked about it. Pondered. But she was sure it wasn't. If anything, there were stranger actions than Delilah's new makeover. Stan quitting football. Zeke having a brain. Casey the school nerd becoming Sigourney Weaver. Marybeth the new kid. Things were fine until she turned up. Well, they were far from fine. But the lack of aliens was enviable now. As much as Stokely loved reading about all the sci-fi stuff...the reality of it was a very different experience.

Instead of sitting here and thinking about a way out of the situation. Or who the head alien could be. Or how for the first time in a long time she didn't feel invisible. Or that her attention to Stan may not be entirely one sided. She was thinking about something she never thought she would. She was thinking about Delilah...of all people?

It confused her more than she wanted to admit. She hated Delilah. Delilah hated her. End of story? Maybe not though...And that worried here even more.

Stokely's cover. Her security. That she was a lesbian. A Goth. A whatever people wanted to call her was in place for that very reason. She needed to be invisible. Nobody pays attention to the school ghost. Stokely could walk around freely. Viewing school life. Staring at whoever she wanted and having feelings for anyone she wanted without there being any repercussions. No one would know - Because no one was looking.

However, due to recent events, she was finding it immensely difficult to keep her feelings and emotions undercover.  
She could no longer analyze a situation without someone noticing. And the strangest part of all this, was the person who kept noticing. Delilah?

Delilah Profitt. The head Cheerleader. The most popular female in school...for more than one reason Stokely smugly thought.  
She shook her head. She wasn't even enjoying making fun of her. Although considering Delilah had just turned out to be infected with the alien virus and ran away with the rest of them after destroying the only known way to kill the aliens, perhaps it wasn't the most appropriate time to do so. The bitch could still drive Stokely crazy even when she was no where to be seen.

Stokely got up. She had to walk for a while or just be on her own for a a few minutes. She couldn't deal with those thoughts right now.

"Zeke. Where's your bathroom?" Stokely whispers.

Everyone turns to her. They are all looking at her with paranoid glances. Shifted eye contact. Then again, I suppose it's understandable. Stokely thinks to herself.

"It's upstairs Stoke. Along the hall and the second door on the right. Don't be too long...We need to all keep an eye out for each other now." Zeke states the last part quietly.

Stokely nods and makes her way to the bathroom. A few minutes and she would be able to sort herself out. Get her head together. And hopefully think of something that would help.

* * *

When Stokely gets back down she notices some extra tension in the room. She wonders what she has missed and quickly glances around assessing the situation.

Zeke is unbelievably pissed. The whole group are tense but he is on edge just that little bit more.  
"What are we gonna do now Zeke?" Asks Stan.  
"Yeah, I mean she destroyed most of your equipment Zeke. We are screwed aren't we?" Casey states more than asks.

Stokely can tell that Zeke is about ready to blow. Clearly the group can't. After a certain amount of time as a spectator you develop a talent for reading people. And when they have had enough. Zeke is very close to that point. Even though he is trying to hold it together for the rest of the group.

Marybeth has stopped laughing now.  
"Do you have anymore Zeke? Come on talk to us. Please. What's our next move?"

Stokely silently winces. That will do it. Zeke's level of tolerance has been exceeded.  
Stokely almost smiles. She should start putting money on it she jokes to herself.

"How the hell should I know. Huh!? What makes me the daddy of the group. I'm just as scared as you guys okay. That what you want to hear?" Zeke eventually explodes.

The room is still tense. The tension has gathered nicely now for the passed ten minutes. Nobody has spoke. If we keep this up we are as good as dead... Stokely thought.

"It's simple divide and conquer tactics" Stokely states.

The group all look at her. This isn't the role she want's. She is more than happy for Zeke to take leadership. Or Casey even. She doesn't care. She doesn't like being the obvious leader. She prefers being the silent driver. Giving the information required and letting someone else take the glory. She doesn't need the self re-assurance as much as they do.

Zeke tilts his head. Almost an invitation to take the floor.  
So Stokely does.

"Look guys. I know the situation is crappy. Hey, turns out alien invasion isn't as fun to fight through than it is to read about. And that's what we will have to do. Fight through it. We need to come up with some more Scat. If we can't then we make some. If that isn't a possibility then we find another way. End of. There will be another way. We need to stop turning on each other and start turning on them. If we are going to live through this then we need a plan. I'm not exactly the expert so I'm kinda hoping you guys will have something in mind. We need to take out the queen. If we take out their leader we get them back. Our parents, teachers, Delilah and everyone else."

Casey, Stan, Marybeth and even Zeke are all focusing on what I have just said.

"Pep talk over guys. Okay then, let's get to work? Kick some alien ass anyone?"

The group smile. Good that's what she needed. They needed to be motivated or they were all going to give up and get caught.  
Hopefully Stokely had done enough. She hoped.


	2. Distractions

CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Should Have Known Part 2**

Title: Should Have Known

Spoilers: The Faculty Movie (Although this isn't canon)

Pairing: Stokely/Delilah.

Rating: PG-13/M (For some swearing)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am simply playing around with them for a little while. Fun not profit!

* * *

We had decided to go to the high school. It made the most sense. Safest place for the time being. God, how ironic Stokely thought.  
Zeke had come up with some more scat, not a lot, maybe not even enough but it was all they had. So she had to believe. A few pens with scat in them was going to be enough to stop the alien invasion. It had to be.

Zeke and Marybeth were sitting up front in Zeke's car. Stan, Casey and Stokes in the back. The security of something as simple as Zeke's car was reassurance enough at this point. Something familiar that they all felt safe in. A small comfort at least. It was a great car, Stokely wouldn't admit it to him and boost his ego furthermore but it was definitely the coolest car in school. Not your typical top of the line jock's sports car or pink girl-mobile or something equally stupid. The Pontiac was bad ass, it matched Zeke's personality perfectly.

Zeke and Marybeth had been giving each other telling glances all night. Regardless to the threat of alien invasion teenage hormones apparently were still at an all time high. As Stokely knew all too well. As much as she was flattered with the attention she was receiving from Stan and the awkward glances she was returning there was something not quite right about it. It didn't feel like she had imagined it should. It just didn't feel like it felt with someone else. Someone who seemed to be dominating her thoughts lately. And someone who wasn't here.

If nothing else though she had found some friends. Casey a prime example of this, for the school geek he was actually a pretty decent guy. She had the feeling that he would see this out to the end and go down fighting if it came to it. She smiled at the thought. Casey was awkwardly sitting in between Stan and her with his goofy smile and back and forth looks to Zeke to see if he had picked up on it too. Stokely found this amusing. At the heart of it, they were all as confused as each other. Mixed up in all this and still blushing due to prolonged glances and tensions of an entirely different nature as to the one's in Zeke's house.

Well it was high school after all. Stokely rested her head on the backseat and turned to stare out the window. They were almost at the high school. Time to put thoughts like that in a little box and store them away for another time...perhaps when they weren't jumping into the heart of the alien colony and attempting to take out the queen. A sobering thought.

And yet her thoughts continued to be dragged away to Delilah. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking about her? Was she getting ready for an attack?  
Ready to take the last remaining human's out... Us - Stan, Zeke, Casey, Marybeth and Me or did she simply not care anymore?

Stokely continued to look out the car window and attempted to get her mind back to where it should be.  
She sighed a little louder than she had anticipated and coughed to cover it up. Not very successfully she noted.

Zeke's car pulled up into the school car park. As Zeke pulled the handbrake and took the key's out of the ignition the whole group physically tensed conscious of it or not. Time to get out. It suddenly seemed a whole lot more serious. More...real.

"Let's kick some alien ass" Zeke offered.

The group including Stokely appreciated this simple gesture and slight stress relief.

"After you" Stokely quipped and smiled.

At that Zeke, Casey, Stokely, Stan and Marybeth all made their way towards the school building quickly and all very wary.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all inside. The pretense of safety.  
Once inside the school gymnasium they had barricaded themselves in. Or as it was more accurate attempted to keep the aliens out.

* * *

Zeke and Casey were looking out the windows in an attempt to survey the situation. Work out their best plan of attack. They didn't want to blow their one chance at stopping all this.

Zeke stared out intently and Casey could tell he was apprehensive about this. He was too.

"Zeke, it's going to all work out. We will get em. I'm sure of it. Come on you are too, your just getting cold feet" Casey attempted the tough guy approach. Keep a brave face on at all costs. It clearly wasn't working.

Zeke glanced at him and smiled.

"Course it will Casey. I'm just trying to see if any of em saw us on the way in. Don't worry about it tough guy" Zeke smiled and playfully punched Casey's arm in an offer of reassurance.

"Ouch" Casey mocked.

"Hey, do you want me to do it for real Case?" Zeke joked.

"I'm good thanks buddy" Casey countered. The whole friends thing was new to him. He was a little unsure how to maintain cool guy when geeky kid kept sneaking through.

"Buddy...?" Zeke whispered with one of his trademark smiles.

"So erm what's going on with you and Marybeth?" Casey asked to trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really. I mean, I like her. She is really nice and genuine you know. Something that's kinda hard to come by here at Herrington." Zeke stated.

"Yeah well that's definitely your type Zeke" Casey directed to Zeke.

"What the hell are you talking about Casey?"

Casey smirked.  
"Well, I just meant that...you know. Marybeth is quite similar to...other people you go for" Casey said.

"Meaning...?" Zeke countered walking towards Casey to intimidate him as much as he could. Hoping that Casey might forget his earlier thoughts.

Casey stood tall, or as tall as he could in comparison to Zeke. It was now or never. Aliens were taking over the world he had to stand up for himself at some point. Why not start now.

"Okay well, basically what I was getting at Zeke, was that I kinda get that you are into Ms Burke. Maybe. Perhaps. Yeah, you are actually." Casey came to the conclusion and smirked back at Zeke.

"Hey man, I think that scat you sniffed earlier has done a little damage. Don't tell my usual's yeah. Bad for business and all" Zeke laughed trying to shake off the implication.

"Yeah Zeke, that must be it. You must just have a passion for English literature huh...?" Casey clarified.

"Oh yeah, wait was it again: 'Yes, but his external existence was in no way compared to his internal agony of the loneliness he felt. ' Did I get that right Zeke?" Casey smiled and leaned against the wall.

He knew he had proven his point to Zeke.

"Okay smart ass. You've proven your point. Well done. Let's see if you are any good at keeping quiet Case. And erm, does anyone else know do you think? Zeke anxiously stated.

"I don't think anyone has clocked onto it yet, maybe Stokes, she seems kinda good at that stuff. And your secrets safe with me Zeke."

Casey attempted to imitate the punch that Zeke had gave him earlier. And failed. It was awkward and amusing at the same time.

"You shouldn't do that Casey. A nod much better, agreed?" Zeke joked to both avoid further embarrassing attempts and to rescue Casey from a weird moment.

Zeke made a quick glance to the window. To double check nothing was there. At the all clear he turned back to Casey.

"So what about you and Delilah?"

"Touche Zeke." Casey whispers. He then looks to the side in an attempt to avoid the question. Slightly embarrassed that Zeke had noticed his attention towards Delilah.  
"I have no idea what you are referring to Zeke..."

"Friendly advice Case, it's always best to deny the accusation before you look away and practically blush man. Makes the denial seem slightly more plausible." Zeke nods to Casey in their less awkward aforementioned gesture of understanding. He then smiles.

Casey nods back smiling.

"Looks like maybe we all have a little something that we are keeping back, even now" Zeke states matter of factly.

"We always do Zeke..." Casey replies.

Zeke turns away from Casey walking over to the door again.  
"And by the way Case, we are buddies, pals, friends whatever you want to call it. Just so you know. Don't need to get all embarrassed about saying it. All of us have been keeping to ourselves a little too much. It's time we start relying on other people. And hey if we survive this whole alien invasion thing then I will invite you and the rest of the scooby gang over to mine for some drinks. What do you think? Might even get you to hook up with Delilah or something..." Zeke retorts with his trademark smile back in all it's glory.

"Thanks Zeke. And yeah, I think that's a great idea. We deserve a little stress release after all this. Assuming there is an after all this of course" Casey agrees.

* * *

Stokely and Marybeth were sitting on the steps. They had both been sitting in silence since Casey and Zeke left. Not sure what to say or do. Just sitting and waiting until Stan got back to make a start on their plan.

Stan had left to go use the bathroom about 3 or 4 minutes ago but they all knew he was more likely that he was throwing up.  
Big, tough guy jock and star quarter back meant nothing in the face of alien invasion. Nobody would say anything though, because most of them felt the same way. They knew that one way or another it would end tonight. They were hoping it went their way...but were also preparing themselves if it didn't.

Stokely cleared her throat.  
"Stan's been gone a while. Do you think we should go check on him?"

Marybeth had a worried expression on her face. It then changed to a self assured smile.  
"What? What are you thinking. Come on Marybeth, let me in on the joke yeah?"

Marybeth whispered.  
"I think you want to go check on him by yourself Stokely"

Stokely forced a smile.

"Actually...I just want him to move his ass so we can get on with it. I'm starting to get really anxious"

Marybeth was laughing quietly.  
"You are quite funny Stokely, even though you probably don't know it. Your right though. Maybe we should go tell Zeke and Casey. What do you think?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think we should." Stokely paused for a second. Marybeth gave her a worried glance.

"It's just, it's been a long while since anyone asked me what I thought and actually meant it. So all this. It's kinda new to me." Stokely admits.

Marybeth put her hand on Stokely's shoulder and smiled a genuine smile.  
"You can be yourself now, you know. After all this. No more expectations. Be whoever you want to be. Start fresh. You and Stan see where that goes...or whatever suits you."

Stokely smiled back this time not forced. She wasn't sure what Marybeth was saying. But she had some thoughts on it. Stokely's security of keeping everyone at a distance was perhaps starting to fade, it certainly was making allowances and letting people in much more than she ever had intended.

Marybeth and Stokely got up and made their way towards the doors to speak with Zeke and Casey. Both thinking the worse case scenario with regards to Stan.

* * *

After meeting up with Zeke and Casey a few moments later Marybeth and Stokely informed them of their suspicions and collectively the group decided to go together and search for Stan, on the outside a nice gesture, on the inside each of them new the more probable scenario...that Stan was gone.

Zeke and Stokely were up front and Marybeth and Casey walking closely behind.

"You think he's down here Stoke?" Zeke asked trying to fill the silence and assess how badly Stokely was taking the fact that Stan was more than likely now one of...them.

Stokely turned to Zeke while continuing to walk slowly.  
"To be honest Zeke, I think we both know what's happened okay. In fact it was stupid of us to let him go by himself"

Zeke offered a brief but re-assuring arm around Stokely, knowing that she was mentally blaming herself.  
"Look we don't know anything for sure yet. We've only been looking for a few minutes. He might be alright, just playing a dumb ass jock mentality prank on us?" Zeke suggested weakly not even sounding convinced himself.

Stokely almost laughed at the weak implication.  
"Yeeeah. Stan is choosing now, in the midst of an alien invasion, to get his jock on with some dumb ass prank. Plausible Zeke. But points for effort."

"Yeah didn't think you would buy it, but hey like you said points for effort. I don't exactly know how to do this whole brotherly 'I'm here for you thing' so you will just have to bare with me til I get the hang of it." Zeke smiled.

"Plus you'll have plenty of time to smooch Stan when this is all over" Zeke grinned mischievously and tensing waiting for Stokely's response.

Stokely playfully gave Zeke a punch on the arm, hard enough to tell him she wasn't letting him away with the comment but gentle enough to let him know she too was only joking to make light of the current situation.

"I knew it. Usually you don't give much away but all those trips to the football field were a bit of an indication Stokes." Zeke retorted smugly.

There was one beat before Stokely smiled to herself and replied.

"What make's you think it's Stan that I want to make the 'smoochies' with?" Stokely stated, always liking to have a few cards on the table in plain sight but a few hidden too, made a much stronger cover.

Zeke's smile faded into a confused look. He eyed Stokely suspiciously. Stokely was now the one wearing the smug smile. But at the same time hoping she hadn't gave too much away.

* * *

About 15 minutes had passed and the four of them had been searching relentlessly throughout the school gymnasium. They had all established that Stan was gone.

It was Stokely to surrender first strangely.  
"Okay guys, I think we all know Stan's gone. I think it's time to move on and get this thing over with"

The rest of the group glance at her, giving Stokely a look of sympathy.

Casey stepped forward.  
"Your right Stokely. We all agree?" Casey looked around each of them receiving a nod of acknowledgment and agreement.

Casey cleared his throat.  
"The main problem we have now is that if Stan is one of...them. Then we are screwed. He knows our plan, our situation, exactly how much scat we have. I say we try to come up with something else,something that Stan doesn't know. The element of surprise is about our only advantage and well... We need to think of something new." Casey delivered, stating what no one else wanted to. The hopelessness of their situation.

Marybeth looked down,showing her lack of enthusiasm. Stokely looked away, trying to disguise her anger at the situation and Zeke put both hands on his head mirroring his earlier dismay after the basement's discoveries. This time though Zeke held it together.

"Alright. The way I see it Casey is right. We need a new plan. Problem is our last plan was the best we could come up with. So as much as I don't think it's a good idea but it's the best I can come up with now, so I think a distraction is what we need. Classic military tactics. One group leads them away from us and the other stick's to the original plan. What do you guys think? I can't even tell if this is a good choice anymore?" Zeke said.

The group all new what this could mean. Divide and conquer. Two groups, both much more easy to infect individually. However, this was their last effort. It was now or never and they had to decide if they were going to step up and do what had to be done by giving it all they had or back down and go with the safer option that had been defected.

A few seconds had passed but it had seemed like a lifetime. Hell, it might be.

"I'm in" Stokely stated headstrong.

"Me too" Casey smiled.

Zeke glanced at Marybeth, who was the only one yet to comply.

"So what do you think Marybeth, yes or no." Zeke stated.

Marybeth sighed.  
She took a moment and the looked to Zeke "Sure...I'm in Zeke"

The group collectively took a breath.

"Alright, it's decided. Let's kick some alien ass guy's" Stokely added to lighten the mood mimicking her earlier attempt at this in Zeke's house.

Stokely joked, breaking the moment of understanding that this may well be their last night on earth...as themselves that is.

* * *

The group had gathered back at the seats in the main section of the school gym.

Casey, Marybeth, Stokely and Zeke were all sitting in a row.

Zeke spoke up first.  
"Since I came up with the whole back up distraction plan I'm going to be one of the people who go on the cannon fodder mission. It's only fair and I wouldn't feel right sending anyone else out there in my place. Everyone cool with that?"

Stokely, Casey and Marybeth all nodded reluctantly. Not liking the scenario but aware that Zeke wasn't going to back down.

Zeke added.  
"Good, glad that's decided. But I need one more person. Casey, you up for it?"

Casey looked up,genuine fear in his eyes.  
"Erm..Yeah. I guess so. And to think I used to admire General Custer" Casey joked.

Zeke smiled a knowing smile. Only Casey could make such a brave decision still sound geeky, but Zeke knew that was just Casey's way of dealing.

Stokely interrupted.  
"Hey, sorry to break this show of manly bravery and affection but don't you think we should get a choice?"

Zeke looked at her with frustration.  
"No" Zeke quipped, enraging Stokely further.

"Well I do. So fuck you." Stokely near enough shouted.

Zeke, Casey and Marybeth laughed.

"You actually want to go on their little one-way-ticket mission?" Marybeth pointed out.

Stokely looked at them in all in astonishment.

"Yeah I do. Call it diversity at it's best" Stokely sarcastically added.

Zeke laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in disbelief.

"So you want to take Casey's place, think you can run faster and longer?"

"Look let's not turn this into some sort of female equality debate okay. I'm not saying I can run faster, longer or that I'm stronger or any of that shit and I'm not trying to be a martyr. I just can't stay here and sit and do nothing. I agreed first to Zeke's plan and I honestly think I can make a difference Casey. I can do this. Trust me...please"  
Stokely stated so genuinely that even Casey believed her.

Zeke smiled at her and nodded showing he believed every word Stokely had said.

Casey stood up.  
"Okay Stokes, I trust you." Casey smiled sincerely.  
He then added. "And I can run pretty fast as a matter of fact...okay!"

Zeke, Marybeth and Stokely burst into laughter at the childish manner in which Casey made his point.

Stokely tried to cover her laugh. "Yeah well I can throw a better right hook than you, get over it Casey"

Zeke looked at Casey then Stokely.  
"Alright, you want it, it's yours. Let's do this."

* * *

Stokely walked over to Casey and looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"I promise I can do this Casey. Stay safe. As soon as we walk out the doors it's down to you, and I know you will step up to the challenge"  
Casey acknowledged for the first time that Stokely wasn't trying to take away his chance to be a hero but quite possibly giving it to him.

"What make's you so sure Stokes?" Casey asked.

"Well one, according to all the sci-fi books I've ever read you are pretty much the main candidate for it. Zeke's too cool, I'm too strange. Your you Case. I know you can and will do it. Surprise yourself." Stokely genuinely explained.

"I think you might surprise yourself too Stokes. I mean it" Casey said.

They both smiled at each other in a new found understanding and appreciation.

Zeke gave Marybeth a hug and then walked over to Casey as Stokely walked over to Marybeth. Switching places.

Zeke looked at Casey. Casey stretched his hand out for a handshake trying to be 'cool' about it.  
Zeke smirked and then unexpectedly gave Case a hug too.  
Casey was taken aback with Zeke's affection. This must really be the end of the world he mused.

Zeke leaned in and whispered to Casey:  
"Keep Marybeth safe please Case. And yourself."

Casey replied.  
"I will Zeke, I promise. Good Luck Custer"

Zeke nodded and smirked.  
"Very funny man. Benefit of hindsight yeah. I hope. Anyway, right, let's get this show on the road Stoke's"

Stokely walked passed Marybeth and Casey. She stood beside Zeke and as they went over the stipulations of the plan she smiled. Finally she was stepping up and taking the role of leader that she had always read about and wanted to be, but had never believed in herself enough. This time she would make amends for all that.

Zeke nodded and handed over the last of their supply of Scat to Casey "Use it wisely Casey. Remember we go out discretely. Give us 10 minutes and then you guy's go. We can hold them off for a while and try to lead them away. Then you guys find the head and do your stuff. Got it?"

Casey nodded.  
"Got it Zeke. And, thanks I guess. You too Stokes"

Marybeth nodded in agreement.  
"Good Luck. Godspeed. You guy's will need it"

Zeke and Stokely then walked over to the doors, removed the chair locking them inside safely, and gave each other one final glance before smiling at each other and taking a deep breath as they pushed the creaky gym door open.

"Here Goes..." Zeke and Stokely said in unison.  
Both of them stepped outside into the rain slowly. And as the door gently closed shut behind them, both of them were suddenly aware that perhaps this wasn't the best idea...however both also were strongly aware that there was no turning back now.

To Be Continued...


End file.
